Primrose Everdeen: Before the Hunger Games
by swaggydreamer16
Summary: Primrose Everdeen, a girl who finds a time machine the day before the Hunger Games. When she travels to 2015, trouble stirs! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prim 2015

Primrose Everdeen, Prim for short, sat in her house petting her cat, Buttercup. Tomorrow was the day the capitol chose the one boy and girl to go to the hunger games. The Hunger Games was when two people from every district fought to the death until one victor was left remaining. This was her first year. She was very nervous, though thankfully she had her sister, Katniss, helping her to feel better. Kind of. I mean, Prim was not the fighting type. She knew that she would not come out alive. She would rather help her mom care for people of the district, 12.

Buttercup began clawing at Prim. Food. He wanted food. Oh, did Prim wish she had more food. She got up to check the cupboard to see if there was anything to feed her companion, who was also her cat. Nothing except for a couple of crackers. Everything else would make Buttercup sick, or, it was needed for her family to eat. "You wanna cracker, Buttercup?" Prim said as enthusiastically as she could, which was hard at the moment. She took a cracker from their family's small supply of food. As she did so, something caught her eye.

She dropped the cracker to Buttercup, only glanceing at him enough to see him tilt his head at her, as if to say, _what is this? Where is yummy food?_ She looked to the back of the cupboard, surprised she had never noticed this before. It looked like a small door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She decided just to leave it alone. It was probably nothing.

Prim went to her room. Well not really a room, just an old couch in the tiniest space ever. Bad for claustrophobic people. She couldn't sleep. Probably just because of the Hunger Games, right? But no, she felt this sudden urge to go open the door. Not her opinion, just something, or someone, inside telling her to go. Without thinking, she got up, and walked to the cupboard. It was very dark all throughout her house, and the floorboards creaked with every step. But Prim did not care. Very unlike Prim.

It felt almost like, what's that word, when someone takes over all of your actions and feelings. Possessed. No, she couldn't be possessed, right? Right. She opened the cupboard. It had a weird, eerie glow from it. That was unusual. Then, crazy enough as she opened the cupboard it grew larger and larger and larger, until it was larger than Prim. Now Prim felt like herself again. This was to weird.

The door was larger too. The one that was the size of her hand earlier. The one that wouldn't budge. She turned the knob of the door, and surprisingly, it opened very easily, with a cccrrreeeaaakkk. She walked in, and overhead lights almost blinded her. She squinted, and the lights dimmed. Huh. Prim was very confused, and tired. She was about to turn around and go back to bed, when she saw a huge, metal box, the size of, well the size of ten Prims doing a pyramid.

It was then that Prim realized how huge the room was. It seemed as if it was created by someone very, very rich. Maybe it was from far back in the past. She walked over to the huge metal box. There was yet another door that grew as you got closer. Out of nowhere, a scanner appeared. It scanned Prim, and she was freaking out. Then loudly, the machine/box said, "Primrose Everdeen, district 12, age 12. Enter."

 _Ok, that was so loud, how did that not wake my sister and mother?_ Prim thought to herself. She wanted to go in, but she didn't at the same time. Next thing she knew, she was in the box. It was huge in the inside. Buttons and lights surrounded her. Then, suddenly she heard a voice:

 **"TIME TRAVEL TO 2015"**


	2. Chapter 2: Where is she?

Prim tried to keep calm, but it was impossible. Lights blinked, the time machine shook. This continued for god-only-knows how long. Finally, it came to stop.

"Pease exit the machine" the box said as its door opened once again. Prim cautiously stepped out of the box. She was surprised to see colors, movement, life, smiles, and

everything district 12 did not have. People everywhere ate food, wore dresses and shorts. Almost as if they had all of the money of the capital, except they didn't look stupid.

This all scared her, and she wondered how it happened, but she wanted to explore. Prim knew that she could not just leave the time machine out in the open, so she gave it a

huge push.

She must have looked like a huge fool pushing so hard, because the thing was super light. She then decided to pick it up and move it behind a bush, full of...

 _mmmmmmmm, yummy blueberries_ , Prim thought to herself. _Buttercup would have loved these._ But Prim knew that the was back at home and... wait! Home! _What will Katniss_

 _and Mom think when they wake up in the morning?_ Prim worried to herself. But no, Prim knew she didn't want to. So first, she had to find out where she was. First, she asked a

little old man. "Hahaha! I hope I wasn't this stupid in my day!" the old man laughed to himself. Then she went to a little girl. The girl laughed and said, "Stranger Danger!"

Prim suddenly realized why they were laughing. There was a sign right next to them that read _Dreamer Avenue_. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the poster

right next to it that had a picture of her cat.


End file.
